masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Seeker Swarm (power)
Seeker Swarm is a biotic power in Mass Effect 3's multiplayer mode. Power Ranks Rank 1: Seeker Swarm Summon 3 Seeker Swarms to cloud around you. Use the power again to launch a swarm at your target that deals damage and slows movement. *'Recharge Speed:' 24 sec *'Damage:' 150 *'Movement Speed:' -10% *'Movement Speed Duration:' 4 sec Rank 2: Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 15%. *'Recharge Speed:' 20.87 sec *'Damage:' 150 *'Movement Speed:' -10% *'Movement Speed Duration:' 4 sec Rank 3: Damage Increase damage by 20%. *'Recharge Speed:' 20.87 sec *'Damage:' 180 *'Movement Speed:' -10% *'Movement Speed Duration:' 4 sec Rank 4: Recharge Speed/Slow Recharge Speed Increase recharge speed by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 17.14 sec *'Damage:' 180 *'Movement Speed:' -10% *'Movement Speed Duration:' 4 sec Slow Decrease target movement speed by an additional 10%. Increase the duration of the slowdown by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 20.87 sec *'Damage:' 180 *'Movement Speed:' -20% *'Movement Speed Duration:' 5.60 sec Rank 5: Damage Reduction/Damage Damage Reduction Upgrade the Seeker Swarm field for 10% damage protection for each active swarm. Damage Increase damage by 40%. *'Recharge Speed:' 17.14 sec (Recharge Speed), 20.87 sec (Slow) *'Damage:' 240 *'Movement Speed:' -10% (Recharge Speed), -20% (Slow) *'Movement Speed Duration:' 4 sec (Recharge Speed), 5.60 sec (Slow) Rank 6: Swarm Count/Damage & Slow Swarm Count Increase the number of Seeker Swarms by 1. Damage & Slow Increase damage by 50%. Decrease target movement speed by an additional 15%. Increase the duration of the slowdown by 20%. *'Recharge Speed:' 17.14 sec (Recharge Speed), 20.87 sec (Slow) *'Damage:' 255 (Damage Reduction), 315 (Damage) *'Movement Speed:' -25% (Recharge Speed), -35% (Slow) *'Movement Speed Duration:' 4.80 sec (Recharge Speed), 6.40 sec (Slow) Player Notes *Seeker Swarm has multiple functions: it can be used to detonate Biotic Explosions on enemies primed by Dark Channel or Dark Sphere; it can be used to deal damage over time and reduce movement speed; and, with the Damage Reduction evolution, it can act as an armor ability mitigating a maximum of 30 (40 with rank 6 Swarm Count) percent of damage. *This power behaves in a similar manner to the Volus Adept's Biotic Orbs or the Geth Juggernaut Soldier's Siege Pulse: when the power is first activated, the cooldown applies, but the swarms can be thrown in succession without triggering a cooldown. Unused Seeker Swarms will orbit around the Awakened Collector Adept. *Summoning more Seeker Swarms can only be done once all previously-summoned Seeker Swarms have been used. *It is advisable to refill your reserve of Seeker Swarms only during breaks between waves or when away from the fighting for two reasons: **The animation for summoning Seeker Swarms will cause you to pause for a few moments, allowing enemies time to attack. **The summoning animation will also cause you to move out of cover temporarily (standing up when behind low cover and standing to the side when behind high cover), potentially exposing you to enemy fire. *Similar to powers like Throw, Seeker Swarm can be used to cause a Guardian to hold its shield away from its body temporarily. Availability *'Single-player:' N/A *'Multiplayer:' Awakened Collector Adept Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer Category:DLC Category:Biotics